1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a container for storing a magnetic tape cassette, and more particularly is directed to a storage container for a so-called mini-cassette of the type employed in hand-held or pocket-sized tape recorders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage containers have been provided, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,229, No. 3,904,259 and No. 3,909,088, for standard-size magnetic tape cassettes of the type commonly used in automobile tape decks, and in the tape recording and playback units of stereo systems. Such storage containers for standard-size tape cassettes are of relatively complex construction and formed of a plurality of separately formed parts which are assembled together. However, the existing storage containers are unsuitable, by reason of their complexity and consequent high cost, for mini-cassettes which have come into use with the advent of hand-held or pocket-sized tape recorders.